Leave the door open for me
by MS.BOOMBOX94
Summary: Anything can happen with just one night. Song fic No Air by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown. TxC


All the drama on Total drama action was all too dramatic and annoying for the guitar boy, guess that's why they called it total drama. Trent especially needed to get away from his former Goth girlfriend; the last thing he needed to see was his ex girlfriend lip locking with that delinquent jackass. Part of him was hoping that she would come back to him while the other half had moved on and started to even have feelings for another girl, Trent was confused about his feelings at the moment.

He headed up to his room away from everyone. Trent went onto his balcony to see the stars twinkling brightly in the dark sky. He loved the view, yet it hurt him since it reminded him of when Duncan and Gwen were watching the stars and got…close. He really wish that the part that was missing Gwen would get over her and move on to the girl that the other half of him liked. Trent sighed and pulled out his guitar.

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh_

Trent had shocked himself when he started playing this song. Sure it was a good song, but it wasn't the kind of song he would really sing. He kept questioning how he could play this song so well on the guitar; he usually had to practice a few times before getting one whole song down. Well it is what it is.

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
If there was a way that I could make you understand_

Right now all Trent could think about was how pathetic he was.

_But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

Trent's head shot up when he heard a beautiful angelic voice from behind him. He turned around as his green eyes locked with a pair or beautiful onyx orbs.

"How did you get into my room?" He asked the brunette beauty that was behind him

She giggled like a little girl and took a seat next to him. "You left your door open, idiot."

"Way to ruin the moment." Trent said referring to when she called him an idiot

"You started it!" She retorted

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air_

They continue to sing perfectly in unison, scooting closer to each other. Their gazing eyes never left each others. They were shocked yet impressed on how well the other person could sing. Courtney could see why all the girls swoon over Trent, the guy was an incredible singer and a total cutie! Trent thought she was a beautiful angel.

_Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air_

_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_

The CIT hopped onto her new music man's lap and wrapped her soft mocha arms around his neck. If he didn't have his guitar with him as well then he would've wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his forehead onto hers.

_I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
With no gravity to hold me down for real_

Trent was getting a little addicted to her vanilla with cinnamon scent. He studied her tan face.

_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't how but I don't even care_

Courtney felt bad about calling Trent a loser in the first aftermath. When he sang that song later on. She realized of how guilty she was, she felt bad for him. She didn't quite understand why Gwen would dump such a talented a musician.

_So how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_  
_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_There's no air, no air_

Trent realized that he was finally over Gwen completely looking into the girl that he was just starting to like, she was now the only girl in his heart.

_Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air_

_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_  
_No air, air_

Courtney felt her heart beating and her stomach fluttering, she felt electricity spark up inside of her. No boy had ever made her feel this way, not even Duncan.

_No more  
Baby  
There's no air, no air  
No air, oh!_

Trent winked at her causing a little shade of pink to appear across the bridge of her nose which made her little freckles to stand out more, this drove Trent crazy

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air_

Courtney sent a shiver down Trent's spine when her fingers danced along the back of his neck.

_Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air_

_No air  
No air  
No air_

_No air_

By now Gwen and Duncan were no more important than the other campers. Trent and Courtney never felt the sparks when they were with Duncan and Gwen. The two could not be any happier at the moment.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air_

'_I think I'm in love with her…..'_ Trent thought when she smiled against his lips

_Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air_

Courtney smiled and thought to herself _'Screw Duncan, Trent is TOTALLY better!' _

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air_

He cupped her chin and gave her a sincere smile. "Be with me for the rest of the night." The part of him that wanted Gwen had officially faded away now.

Her face went totally red and her heart was beating way too fast and loud, loud enough for Trent to hear. "Love to."

He pressed his lips onto hers. He loved the taste of the watermelon flavor lip gloss from her lips. She was shocked at first, she felt herself go weak when his soft lips brushed against hers. She soon returned the favor by sticking her tongue down his throat and creating a tongue war. They continued to make out for another hour before finally pulling apart. The new happy couple looked dreamily into each others eyes.

"I'm so glad you were dumb enough to leave you door open." Courtney giggled

Trent rolled his eyes playfully. "Shut up." He said jokingly

Courtney beamed and started to run her hands through his hair. "I love you too."

* * *

**ok here is what i think, we need to show those total drama producers how much we love trent and courtney togther and maybe they will hook the two up. LETS SPREAD THE TxC love people!**


End file.
